


Lukas' Average day

by CupcakeStreet



Series: Red/Green/Blue Knights in love [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Loving polyma, Lukas refers to himself as daddy and master, Multi, Python and Forsyth get animal ears and tails, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStreet/pseuds/CupcakeStreet
Summary: Lukas wakes up to his favorite boys like any other day.





	Lukas' Average day

**Author's Note:**

> I've read over this, left it to sit in the dust, then came back to it to make sure it wasn't very cringey. So if you enjoy it thanks.

Lukas woke up to his excited boyfriend bouncing up and down on the mattress. His puppy ears perked up and his tail wagged rapidly. Forsyth gave him multiple kisses on the cheek. 

“Lukas! Lukas! Wake up! Wake up!” He barks rapidly. Lukas chuckles and finally gets up to kiss his perky mate. Python on the other hand was trying his hardest to fall back to sleep.

Lukas rubs Python’s kitten ears and kisses his forehead.  
Python’s kitten tail began to sway in the air.

“Python~… I’m making breakfast. You have to get up.”  
Python yawned and stretched, arching his back into the air. He licks Lukas’ cheek.  
Forsyth kissed them both before running to the kitchen.

Lukas was about to get up when Python began to paw in between his legs. There was a small bump in the covers.

“Does the master have morning wood?” Python said with a smirk. Lukas blushed.

“I guess I do. I will go take a cold shower.” He replied pulling the cover over. Python laid on to his lap in a playful manner. Lukas was a little annoyed because he knew Forsyth was waiting for him in the kitchen. And the longer this dragged on the more likely Python will get what he wants.

“Python… Up boy. Time for daddy to shower.” Lukas said in a stern quiet tone. Python just rolled in his lap some more ignoring his commands. 

Lukas sighed before deciding to pick up his semi feline companion and carrying him into the kitchen. Python whined a little before going to sit next to Forsyth at the table. 

It was another average day for Lukas. Waking up to a happy Forsyth and carrying a lazy stubborn Python to the kitchen. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Let us take care of your boner master Lukas.” Python purrs.

“It’s the least we could do.”

Lukas chuckles and shakes his head. Him and Forsyth had patrol this morning and he didn’t want to go in a mess. 

“Not this morning maybe when we get back.” Lukas says going into the bathroom.

After his cold shower, he made breakfast for both his boys and headed out with Forsyth for their morning patrol.

Later in the afternoon Lukas walks in to a pouncing Python. Forsyth joined in on this group hug.

“You were gone forever…” Python whined.

“No we weren’t… Did you take care of the house while we were away?” Lukas asked rubbing the feline’s ear.  
Python answered confidently. “Yes. Look nothing is messy.”

Forsyth hugs Python with a tight squeeze. Lukas has a light laugh before going into the bed room to undress. His pets watch closely from behind at the threshold. 

Their tails swayed from side to side watching their master unveil his beautiful body. 

“Boys you don’t have to stare. It’s embarrassing actually. Come sit in bed with master.” 

They crawled into bed and cuddled up to the their master. Forsyth wraps his arm around him from behind and sniffs is neck. Lukas giggles before he feels Forsyth humps him. 

“Master still smells good…” He whispered.  
Lukas holds Python in his arms. Python purrs and licks Lukas’ lips before sliding his hand down to his boxers.

“Python…” Lukas moans quietly.

“Can we pleasure you master?” Forsyth asked.

“Yes you may…” He answered with a sigh. 

Python took no time taking off Lukas boxers and throwing them to the floor. They pressed their bodies against each other. Forsyth fingers Lukas while Python pumps his growing member.

Lukas closes his eyes and let his pets feel around his body. He mumbles both of their names under his breath.

“Lukas… Lukas…” He heard Python’s voice.

Lukas opened his eyes to a pillow with a pool of drool. 

“Lukas! Get up!” Python shouts.

“Huh! Python! Oh … Morning…” Lukas yawned.

Python lost his cat ears and tail. He was also fully clothed. Forsyth walks in with his puppy ears and tail missing as well.

It was all a dream. A wet dream.

Lukas groaned and and slammed his face back into his pillow. Why did he have to wake up from such a glorious dream. It felt so real too.

“I’ll be getting ready for morning patrol!” Forsyth says then gives them both a kiss on their foreheads. He walks into the bathroom to take a quick shower and put on his armor.

Python boops his nose. 

“Get up sweety it’s time for breakfast… By which I mean make us breakfast.”

Python looks down to see a bump under the covers and grins. He puts his hand over his smirk and averts his eyes.  
“My, my, someone had a delightful dream.” 

Lukas quickly covers himself. Python climbs on top of his lap and pulls the cover off of him.

“Time for breakfast.” Python says before leaning down.

“P-Python! Sit boy!” Lukas shouts before his face turns beat red.

Python gave him a puzzled look before he giggles then burst into laughter.

“Sorry but no can do master. Forsyth will yell at both of us if we don’t hurry. Let me have a quick lick~”

Lukas sighs and pets Python’s head. Although he missed his kitten ears, he still loves him. He loves them both, just like any other average day.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I like teasing my viewers. Thank you for reading till the end. If you like it leave me a comment. You can even send a suggestion.


End file.
